EarthBound 64:The World's Collide
by tvn88
Summary: EarthBound 64:The World's Collide After the hearings, the story of Leder four heroes left the house a giant speeding toward to the and company already went brigade of the ladder I went to the right side turned to the left when they were near the sewer exit, there was a gurgle


EarthBound 64:The World's Collide

After the hearings, the story of Leder four heroes left the house a giant speeding toward to the and company already went brigade of the ladder I went to the right side turned to the left when they were near the sewer exit, there was a gurgle of contaminated water from coming Fassad"Nyehehehehe... body after last battle in Fire Mountains was repaired then my body parts explode and I fell off onto molten lava,but as you know Masked Man saved my life and I'm ready to encountering battle with Miracle Fassad Pork sewers are earthquaking after Yokuba blows boy and its cohort left sewers they saw arrested Pink Punk Guy and brainwashed Bud talking to them while walking straith ahead"So you're the one which want to see Master Porky and pull the final Needle no way first of all you'll go with us(me and Pigmasks or Commander Claus will pull final needle first...to be Lucas's Company are heading straight to Pork Hotel being inside building Kumatora and Lucas says "we never servants be of Porky and his syndicates".We will see-said brainwashed battle Pigmasks run out of this place because Kumatora taunt Ultimate Chimera which ate four Pig Masks so receptionists evacuate Porky's Hotel...to be Bud leaves creepy coinidence of shivering bloody corpses of 4 pigmasks he gave to Lucas item "Narrator's Guide Map"they headed head straight quickly to elevator Porky's voice of revenge "What you've done to my Soldiers?"."You never save this world of mine called Nowhere Islands-you're homeless Lucas the coddled crybaby I have present for you it's my new Colonel of Pigmasks called Masked Boy it seems to be your dad Flint"."hahahaha...cough...";"he fought with your cloned rubbish doppelbanger known as Masked Man seems to be your lost brother Claus Polestar Minch";I'm so glad my Drago killed your pathetic average cottage mother Lucas."-Porky's out."My dad..was...attacked by my older b..r...other Claus and Andonuts inmortal creature I can't this what Porky said directed words to my family-Lucas pretent to crying Lament."Your such a poor thing either a handsome young man-said Kumatora trying to cheer up Lucas while he hug each other".You're so even stronger-Duster through an 64:The Worlds Collide

Thrown from the elevator, you find yourself in a large cavern deep below New Pork City. Flint insists on going ahead first. Follow his lead and go south down the many stairs and ladders. Along the way you come across a familiar doorknob. At the bottom is a Save Frog, and a present with hot spring inside. Go through the cave.

Go through errie corridors-that's described below "Narrator Guide Map below".They start fight with Pockey ttwo phrases in last one he's capsule is broken and loosing breath he quote such of words "my parents and Picky caused many problems...they hate me I had only Giegue...That Masked was named Claus that monster which is still my servant;Claus pull the Final Needle...m..a..ke me him alone Lucas-says ,sir i'll put final stop-shout come back-shout back here!-shout come closer Lucas battle began right were're going to help my heart is pounding they drilled you this helmet to your skull-Claus stop fighting-Hinawa whispered to Man suffer mortal damage to mortal damage while Kumatora and Duster deffend attack when giant sort of electric storm hit them and PK Love through them out of cliff while hit even Claus during Lucas uncouncious he pulled a Final to Locria memento Lucas was resurect he woke up boy saw corpses and then he saw spirit of Kumatora whispering "I'm final Magypsy"...soon we'll collide each other...afterlife...i love you..."-please wait-say he killed your friends-Lucas gained visition from his what you have done!-you woke Dark Lucas obtained Kumatora's PK Masked Man delivered attack of PK Ground and preparing to Self Destruct cliff wrecked up and Lucas died.

Prolog-Cyber Flint

All disasters began once again this time it's hurricane and meteorites-said Alec.

Why're so long?-Alec

My son Duster is..i..i..s..s dead!-cried Wess

What?!

Now they see tombs of Heroes:

-Nippolyte,

-Hinawa(ealier),

-Duster,

-Lucas,

-Claus.

No...no..i'll avenge them...

One year later

Leder Jeff and Lloyd Andonuts,Ness Alec Polestar,Wess and Boney found Chupichoi Cave thanks to Kumatora memento diary which was new headquarter of Pigmasks.

I want to see again my family.

Alec it's impossible-said Flint.

Dark Dragon is dead-said Pigmasks.

Great farewell Ness-said Flint.

Bonus Final Boss begins:

Flint you must very exhaused(final boss like MOTHER 3 GBA from 2006)

After last fight no one escaped from Pig Cavern.

The End?...

Lucas were are we?-asked Claus

Claus I don't know.-answered Lucas

Mum-said boys

Oh i'm so proud of you two-said Hinawa hugging their sons

Welcome to Kingdom of Magicant I'm Queen Mary in place which everybody live forever Humans and Magypsies each other.

The End...Stay tuned MOTHER 4's ten years later.

Credits just ike from'06 MOTHER 3 GBA.


End file.
